All Because Of You
by Pinku-koneko
Summary: This is from the point of view of Hermione. She too is going through something. Happy Hearts Day everyone!


Pinku: Hi all! It's me again! 

Copy Legolas: Yeah we back in yo face! (stands with his legs wide open and arms folded across his chest)

Pinku: I could not help but notice that the fanfic was from only one point of view!

Copy Legolas: Yeah, thats right!. (points his finger right at you)

Pinku: (looking at him funny) So we decided to write another tribute to the Harry/Hermione ship.

Copy Legolas: One more for my homiessss! (he yells pointing his fingers in the air)

Pinku: (turns and gives him a back hand slap) With out further ado, I give you my new, new baby. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: To own or not to own, that is the question! This is part two to my little homage to St. Valentines Day.

Note: song by UB40

**All because of you**

I left the great hall with every intension of heading straight to the library and had planed to study for the rest of the night. However, my mind just kept coming back to you. You are always on my mind these days. Humph, these days, try always. I can't think, I can't sleep, and I can't even walk onto a room without you being right there. Ever since the night of the ball, things have changed between us. You have become two people at the same time. One moment you are attentive and the next you run from my touch like I am on fire. I have loved you from first year but you have only seen me as a friend and at first that did not come easy. We are best friends now and that's the way it should, be but my heart says something else. It's like I need you to go on, to get up everyday, or even have a purpose in life. You are my heart, my body and all that is my soul.

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

**Heart**

Would the heart lead you a-stray? I ask my self this question very often. Why is it that we fall in love with someone that does not or cannot love us back? I can't remember the instance that I knew that I loved you, but I do remember the very first time my heart leaped with the hope that my love for you would be returned. It was in forth year, at the ball. You looked so handsome, all dressed up in your formal robes. And I remember you could not keep your eyes off of me. I almost cried from shear bliss. I can't help but smile at the look on your face. You were so shocked! I remember I even tried not to sneak glances your way, but we caught each other a few times. However, it's not only the looks you gave that make me smile right now, but also the way you smiled back. Whenever you smile at me, your whole face lights up. Your beautiful emerald green eyes always sparkle with that unforgettable smile. So I try as hard as I can to make you smile as often as I can. Sometimes I find myself calling you for no reason just to see you smile, and when you do smile, especially at me, it always makes my heart do a summersault. I just know that I would die from heartbreak if you were to ever give yourself completely to another.

Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin.  
Cause' I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

**Body**

Why is it that woman are always so drawn to a man for his money or body built. I would not care if you were the poorest man on earth or as scrawny as you were in first year, I would still adore you. But you have grown since that first meeting on the train. I remember that we hugged once in second year, and you felt so strong. I could always remember wanting to snuggle up in your arms from that day forward. I would ruffle your hair, I would smack you on the arm, anything just to touch you. I watch you on your broom more often than you think. Every chance I get I survey your every movement while you are up there. Not only because I am concern for you but also because you are always so graceful. How easy you make it all look. Sometimes I wish that I loved flying as much as you, that way I could be up there with you and be close to you. It is only when you are alone up there that I feel as if I am so very far away from you. Oh! If only I could be your broom or your gloves, that way I would be with you always when you go to you secret place in the skies. You have no idea the effect you have on me. I am not my self when I am around you, or is it that I am only my self when you are near. My body responds to you without my permission. It get itchy to touch you when you are near, my hands sometimes ache to hold your hand when we are walking from class to class, I get angry at you for no reason when I see you talking to another girl! Well the last one, I think I know the reason why. You are always so kind and have always been there for me. How am I to do with out your strength?

As the river flows,  
Gently to the sea.  
Darling so we go,  
Some things were meant to be.

**Soul**

'Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cause' I can't help falling in love with you… hummm.' Funny how I can't seem to get this song out of my mind. But how true it is. I can't help falling in love with you. It's like we are soul mates. You are always there for me. If something is bothering me, I won't even have to tell you, you always seem to just know. If I am sad, you know just what to do. Oh! And when I am up-set, you want to come to my rescue. I can't believe how passionate you are when it comes to something you truly believe in. To spite the fact that you grew up with your horrid aunt, uncle and cousin, you are still the kind, loving and caring person that you have always been. I sometimes wonder where I would be if it had not been for you. You have saved me so many times. You see pass my book smarts, and brainy over bearing attitude. You see the person I am, you always see me.

As I enter the common room I can't help but the rest of the song to my self. But as I step through the door I could hear Harry singing. He was sitting at the piano playing a love song. I was sad for a second wondering who this person could be that he was singing about so passionately. Suddenly I heard my name. He said my name in the song. He was singing about me, and he was crying! I stepped in as quietly as I could.

'She could never love me!' he said out loud as he laid his head on the keys. The tears ran down my face as I heard the pain in his voice. 'We are just friends!' She would never see me as anything else.' He whispered as I walked close enough to him to reach out and touch him. I gently brushed my hands across his back, not knowing if I wanted him to know that I was there or not. I did not want him to be upset at the fact that I invaded his privacy. But he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. They were begging me for compassion and acceptance. I touched his face and wiped away his tears and then I did something that I never thought I would ever do. I kissed him! I kissed him with such passion and feeling until I almost collapsed in his arms. When we parted, I could see that he understood me and that he saw that there were tears in my eyes also. This time he made the first move. He sat me on his lap and kissed me again. He ran his hands through my hair and sent shivers up my spine. I let out a moan as I tangled my fingers through his hair. I was in heaven! We parted once more and I traced his lips with my fingertips. I looked at him, willing him to see all the love that I have for him. I just wanted him to see that I have always loved him ad that I would do anything for him, he only had to ask. Finally he was getting it. All this time I was just waiting for him to be ready. I took the initiative and pulled him closer, so close that our noses touched and whispered, "What took you so long?"

**THE END**

* * *

Pinku: I really like this one, don't you?

Copy Legolas: Can I talk now? (big cow eyes)

Pinku: NO! Well if you like it let me know. Have a happy HEARTS day everyone! I HEART you all!

Copy Legolas: even me?

Pinku: Especially you!


End file.
